


Saying Yes

by WrongEraDreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, M/M, Short, Short Chapters for Busy Readers, Short Fic for Busy Readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongEraDreamer/pseuds/WrongEraDreamer
Summary: Sometimes, saying yes to Phil is scary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic and if you happen to stumble across it and read it then thanks!

It’s 3 am and Dan is staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, he’s been doing it for a while now. To be fair, this is not the first time he’s done it, his sleeping schedule has always been a mess and this gap year has made it worse… Phil has made it worse. Phil is the one who has kept him staring at the ceiling at 3 am these months and Dan doesn’t know if that is better or worse than having his existential crisis. To be honest, Phil scares him mostly because saying yes to him is scary sometimes.

Accepting his friend request on Facebook was scary.  
Adding him on msn was scary.  
Skyping with him for the first time was scary.

Dan was shaking during all those time, but he said yes to all of them.

It was absolutely worth it.

Tonight, Phil asked him if he wanted to meet in real life. They had talked about that before and they joked about all the crazy stuff they would do and all the fun they would have, but tonight was different. Tonight, they set a date, Dan looked up the tickets to see how much they would cost and there was no joking, tonight was just planning. It scared him.

It felt real for the first time and that scared him so much that he didn’t give Phil a direct answer until he couldn’t avoid it anymore. His hands were shaking, not that Phil could see them since he had them out of frame while they were on Skype, but he was so scared and all he wanted to do was to stop time for a while.

But he couldn’t.

He just looked at Phil and said yes. That is what is keeping him up tonight and he is scared out of his mind about what is to come, but if there is one thing that Dan can be certain of, is that all the times that he has said yes to Phil up until now have all been worth it, no matter how scary they were.

He opens his laptop and without thinking more about it he confirms those train tickets.

Another scary yes…

It already feels worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Phil's turn to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add to this fic and I hope you like it. My idea is to write short chapters for busy readers because I know that school/college/work take up a lot of time.
> 
> THANK YOU to anyone that read it and specially to those who left kudos and a comment! This is new for me and it is exciting.

Manchester Piccadilly is just a train station, but as soon as Dan had Phil’s arms around him it felt like the entrance to heaven. He spent all the train ride feeling nervous and fidgeting a lot, he was scared that Phil (despite being super happy last night on Skype) wouldn’t feel as excited as him when they met at the station. 

Dan was so wrong.

As soon as they laid eyes on each other Phil practically ran and almost knocked him down with his hug, it made Dan feel warm and happy. They were both nervous but happiness was taking over quite easily. Phil is a bit fidgety as well, he keeps fake clawing and biting him from time to time while they walk to the nearest Starbucks. They talk calmly and Dan feels a bit drunk with Phil’s company, but it just feels natural and he wishes that he could stay for more time.

After some coffee and a lot of talking Dan starts to wonder if that is all they’ll do, just talk. He loves talking with Phil and despite the fact that they have talked to each other for a short time he truly believes that Phil really gets him. But now they are together and maybe Dan wants to do a bit more than just talking.

It turns out that Phil feels the same way because at some point while they were drinking their coffee Phil tentatively took Dan’s hand. He tried to make it seem natural, but Dan knew he was nervous and without hesitating he intertwined their fingers under the table (Another yes for Phil, but Dan felt brave today). They didn’t mention it and both pretended that nothing had happened while they kept talking, they also didn’t let go until they stood up to leave.

Suddenly, Dan wants Phil to say yes to him this time. He doesn’t know how, but he feels that it’s only fair since he has given Phil so many of them. While Phil shows him around he wonders how he’ll do it and eventually just gives up, planning it won’t help. After some time, Phil insists that they should ride the Manchester Eye and while it seems too touristy he just accepts the offer.

They are going up, higher and higher and the view is beautiful. Up here and alone with Phil, Dan feels like they are in a bubble that separates them from the world and he wishes they could stay like that forever. Eventually they reach the top and for some reason Dan just wants to go higher and higher, but they start to go down and Dan starts to feel a bit anxious. He doesn’t want this to end, he wants to stay here with Phil and there is only one way to go higher than they are already.

He kisses Phil.

This is it, this is Phil’s turn to say yes to Dan and he realizes that sometimes it’s scarier to wait for the yes than to give it.

Phil kisses him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying yes can take some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if anyone reads this fic thanks!!! And to the ones that left kudos and/or comments THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Dan loves Phil, that is something that he knows without a doubt. The earth is round, the sky is blue when it’s sunny and he loves Phil. He won’t be cliché and say that he loved him since the moment he laid eyes on him, he was attracted, but he was not in love. That happened progressively, it started with kind words, with sweet kisses, with tender looks, with thoughtful actions for each other, with silly jokes, with intimate touches, with deep conversations, with support, with so many things that eventually led up to the moment when it became a fact. The same applies to Dan, he knows that Phil loves him and there is no doubt in his heart about that. 

However, it doesn’t change the fact that when Phil asks him to be his flat mate he asks Phil for time to think about it. He needs time to think about it because this is big for him.

By all means he really shouldn’t need to think too much about it, he has spent most of his time with Phil since he moved to Manchester. He actually saw it coming, he knew that Phil would ask him at some point and it’s not like his room at university is comfy, he hates it.

But…

Living with someone is different, it is serious and it requires a lot of effort and compromise. He knows that living with someone can be difficult and it can lead to disagreements and fights. 

He doesn’t want that, he loves Phil. They’ve had fight but not big ones and he knows that if they move together, one is bound to happen. It could be the accumulation of small resentments that snowball into something bigger and that is the last thing he wants.

His cell phone informs him that he’s got a message, it’s from Phil.

_It’s not then end of the world if you say no, just wanted you to know that. Love you x_

Trust Phil to make him feel better when he is probably more anxious than Dan. 

Yes, there may be fights.  
Yes, it requires effort.  
Yes, it can be difficult.

But…

There are so many more things that would make it worth it.

Besides, Dan is not the only one that worries about those things. Phil said that he worries too, which is why they decided that if they move together they’ll get separate rooms. Space, they’ll need their own space, specially Dan since he is such a huge introvert. There are no hard feelings about that arrangement, in fact they both love the idea. Both of them are willing to compromise, both of them are willing to make an effort.

Dan is focusing on the negative, but there are so much positive things to see as well.

He calls Phil.

“Hey” Phil’s voice sounds calm… too calm. Dan knows he is nervous.

“Hey… I have been thinking about it for a while and I could probably show you a power point presentation of why it is not a good idea to move together. You know what else I can do? I can take that presentation and throw it out of a fucking window. I have this terrible bad habit of focusing on the negative and you know what? Fuck it!”

“… So?” Phil doesn’t hide his nerves this time.

“So… yes, I’ll move to a new flat with you and I’m sorry that I made you wait so much for an answer.” Dan bites his lip to stop himself from going on a full speech about how selfish he is sometimes and then start doubting his decision.

Phil is thrilled and begs Dan to come to his apartment after he’s done with class so they can celebrate with pizza and video games.

Sometimes, saying yes takes time and consideration but it’s for the best. Rushing to give an answer is never good.

When he arrives at Phil’s apartment and gets a really enthusiastic hug, he allows himself to enjoy his decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you took some time of your day to read this, THANKS!!! And to the people that leave comments and/or kudos, you are all wonderful cupcakes and you make me happy!!! thank youuuu!!!!

London, the capital city of England and Dan’s biggest problem at the moment. He and Phil have been talking about this a LOT and they have basically made a list of pros and cons of moving there. BBC Radio 1 has given them 2 Christmas shows and they have been working pretty closely with them, but they still don’t have anything stable and moving to London is such a huge leap of faith.

Is it worth it?

Dan still can’t believe that he has made two radio shows, he wasn’t even supposed to! Radio 1 asked Phil and Phil was the one who asked if Dan could come along. 

Is it worth it?

There is also the fact that he would have to give up on university entirely. He already dropped out, but it has always been on the back of his head, sort of like a back-up plan. He already talked with his mom about it and she gave him her blessing, but is Dan absolutely sure about doing it? Will he completely give up on law? He hates it, but it can offer him more stability than these crazy decisions he is taking right now.

Is it worth it?

And then there’s Phil. They have lived together for a while now and just as Dan predicted, there have been fights and problems.

But it has been worth it.

Yeah, they fight and all, but they also talk and solve their problems, they are there for each other, they can kiss or hug each other whenever they want, just because. They have lazy mornings, they have quiet afternoons, they have fun nights, they have… they have each other.

When Dan had his crisis about university Phil was there for him all the time, he heard him, he supported his decision, he never judged him and only gave him love.

Will things stay like that if they move to London? What if they have money problems? What if they have to get another job? What if everything crumbles and their plans fail and they are broke in London? Will they survive that? Will Phil decide that they should move apart? Will Dan return to university? What if their relationship ends up dead on the floor because they were stupid enough to believe that love can survive everything?

Is it worth…

He feels a hand on his shoulder.  
“Stop overthinking, you’ll make yourself even more anxious.” Phil must have heard him pacing on his room, Dan didn’t even notice him until he touched his shoulder.

“Don’t act like you aren’t scared about this, I know you are.” His voice came out a little bit harsher than he intended and he realises that he really needs to calm down a bit. “Sorry, I’m just stressed.”

“I know, I understand. I AM scared Dan, but you know what is worse than being scared? Regret. We have been talking about all the what if’s that could end up wrong if we move to London and pursue this radio thing but you know what would be even more terrible? Being stuck here with all the what if’s that would have been amazing! What if we get a steady job at Radio 1? What if it helps our YouTube channels? What if everything works out as we planned it? I don’t want to spend the rest of my life wondering that and regretting the fact that I never tried, do you?” Phil makes it sound like he just came up with this speech, but Dan knows him enough to guess that he was probably awake as well and thinking about this too.

Is it worth it to take risks?

If there is anything that Dan has learned these last years, is that taking risks is scary but it can be absolutely worth it.

He just needs to look at Phil to confirm that.

“So… you are ready to do this? Are you completely sure?” They look into each other’s eyes because this is it, this is the moment, this is when they decide.

“I am,” Phil didn’t even hesitate. “Are you?”

Decision like this one can’t be taken alone and both of them have been thinking about it for a while now.

“I am.”

This yes is all about team work, and what better team than them?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you read my fic I love you and thank!!!

There are times when Phil has to wait for Dan to say yes.  
There are times when Dan has to wait for Phil to say yes.  
There are times where they both already said yes but they need to wait for a third yes.  
At the moment, both of them are on the third one.

“Nothing yet?” Phil’s voice sounds tired, he is nervous and so is Dan, but they have spent the whole day freaking out and it’s 6:00 pm, so… yeah… they both just want to get this over with.

“Nothing, no e-mail or text or call.” Dan leans his head on Phil’s shoulder and just stares at the TV while his laptop is carefully balanced on his lap. They tried to watch an anime to get distracted but it didn’t work and Dan has no idea what the hell is going on with the main character in this episode. He is sure Phil has no idea either. “Are you sure they said that we would get an answer today?”

Phil doesn’t answer him and Dan didn’t expect him to, they both know that Ebury Publishing said they would get an answer this week. 

The week ends today and they know they’ll get the answer tonight.

They are not stupid, they know that a lot of youtubers have already published books successfully and they know that they have a fan base with a considerable number of people, that would make a lot of publishers want to help them with their book.

They are not being cocky, they just know how this works. That doesn’t mean they are not nervous, because as soon as they get a yes from the publisher (if they do get a yes, one can never be sure) then it becomes real, and while they already decided that this project was going to happen, it still feels sort of like a dream sometimes, like it’s there but not really… not yet.

Tonight will make it real.

There is also the tour, but dear God that is way too terrifying to think about right now. They need to be sure about the book first and then they’ll take care of the tour.

Dan suddenly feels fingers playing with his hair. Phil is just as distracted as Dan and these last couple of days have been quite stressful for both of them.

“This is happening.” His voice reveals just how nervous and excited he is.

“Don’t get excited yet, we haven’t received the confirmation.” Phil stops playing with his hair and stands up. “I’m going to get some coffee, do you want something?”

“A Ribena.” While Phil leaves the living room Dan opens a new tab and gets on Tumblr. He knows that it won’t help, but he doesn’t know what else to do to keep himself busy.

What will it be like when they do book signings? Is their book going to sell as good as they hope it will? Hell! How are they even going to write it? They have it planned, but the actual act of writing it and making it is scary and much more complicated. Will they be able to keep it secret? That is going to be a bit hard. As for the tour… God that is even more terrifying! How will they do it? Is it going to be only on the UK or are they going to the United States as well? Maybe they could even…

Dan has a new mail.

...

It’s from Ebury Publishing.

“PHIL!”

Dan’s heart is beating fast and Phil came running to his side, coffee and Ribena forgotten.

“Oh My God! Dan, open it!” He shakes Dan a little bit too much.

...

Dan opens the mail.

...

Ebury Publishing has decided to publish their book.

Dan thought that when he received the news he would jump and hug Phil and scream.

He didn’t move and neither did Phil, they just quietly looked at each other.

“This is happening.” Said Phil.

“It is and it’ll be a lot of work.” Said Dan.

“Yeah…” Phil suddenly gets up and leaves the room running.

“Phil where are you go-?”

Phil comes back with a bunch of party poppers and showers Dan in confetti.

“Phil! What the fuck?”

“It is happening! We need to celebrate! We can worry about how much work it’ll be later!” Phil is smiling and Dan can’t help but smile too.

They go out to celebrate in a delicious restaurant with a nice view because fuck it they deserve it.

When they return home, Phil starts insisting that they also deserve to have cool vacations after they finish the book and planning the tour.

“Phil! You said that we would worry about how much work it’ll be later and you already want vacations?” Dan is a bit tipsy and happy and he is laughing a bit too much but that’s fine because so is Phil.

“Come on! We could go somewhere cool like Egypt or Japan!”

Dan sighs but nods anyway. “Sure, Egypt or Japan sounds perfect.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! To anyone that read this, thank you for reading my fic!!! That is awesome!!!! To anyone that has left kudos and/or comments THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!
> 
> Special thanks to susanisnotafish, who left a comment on every chapter and kept me motivated! You rock!!

Dan knows it.

Whenever he opens his eyes and sees Phil sleeping next to him, he knows it.  
Whenever he wakes up alone but hears Phil making breakfast for both of them, he knows it.  
Whenever they randomly kiss each other because they just feel like it, he knows it.  
Whenever they play videogames and get super competitive, he knows it.

The list could go on and on and on, but the point is that Dan knows it, and so does Phil.

There is no need to ask the question because they both know the answer.

“Dan, can you help me with the mugs please?” Phil is calling him from the kitchen and he sounds a bit irritated. Dan doesn’t blame him, he just goes.

“Are the plates packed yet?” He asks while entering the kitchen. It looks empty and if they weren’t so tired of packing, Dan would feel a bit nostalgic.

“Yeah, just finished them, now I’m with the glasses. What were you doing?” It is not an accusation, he just asks out of curiosity.

“Cleaning the lounge a bit, so much dust in places that I didn’t know.” He sighs and starts packing the mugs, this has been quite a tiring day.

“OMG I know! My room was full of dust too, how much dust can a room have?” Phil suddenly stops moving and just looks at Dan. “This is such a boring adult conversation.”

“It is, guess we are slowly becoming boring adults, before we know it we’ll end up collecting coupons and feeling really excited about it while we watch golf.” Dan stopped packing and sat next to Phil.

“Hey! Golf is not that bad.” Phil shoves him gently.

“See? You are turning already.” They both laugh, maybe a bit too much for such a stupid joke but they are tired and this has been quite stressful. When they finally stop laughing Dan just leans a bit into Phil. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you for that, I can go and buy you a cane while you watch golf, old man.”

“Shut up!” But he is not insulted, Phil laughs again.

Here, Dan knows it again and just smiles.

“What?” Phil asks, maybe Dan stayed quiet while staring a bit too long. Instead of answering he gently pushes the box full of glasses out of the way and kisses Phil.

Phil knows, he doesn’t need to ask again because he just kisses Dan back, no need to explain.

After a whole day of packing and checking stuff and being boring adults they collapse on their beds and fall asleep instantly.

They’ll move in a couple days and it is pretty damn exciting and tiring. Their parents and friends have asked what they don’t need to ask each other and they don’t really give them an answer because they don’t feel the need to give one and explain, they just know.

When Dan wakes up Phil is still sleeping next to him, he wakes up seconds later and they just quietly look at each other for a while, the unspoken question and the unspoken answer between their smiles.

Will they spend the rest of their lives with each other?

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know.


End file.
